This proposal requests support for a Core Center in Vision Research at the University of Houston. The core center will provide personnel, equipment, and supplies for three research- service modules shared by a group of twenty-nine basic and clinical vision scientists. The overriding purpose of the proposed research-support modules will be to facilitate investigative research interaction and collaboration among basic and clinical scientists who have diverse backgrounds and research interests and who work in different departments of the College, and to enhance an environment that attracts expertise and collaboration from scientists at other organizations in complementary areas of investigation. The three modules are: 1) Research Instrument Design Module, 2) Computer Services Module, and 3) Clinical Research Development Module. The Instrument Design Module will provide professional and technical consultation with core vision researchers in the design and fabrication of specialized optical, mechanical, and electronic instruments needed for the group's research. The Computer Services Module will provide the core investigators with programming and computer instrumentation support. The Clinical Research Development Module will provide expertise in the design of clinical research projects and assistance with biometric problems unique to a vision research program. The Core Center in Vision Research will be an administrative subunit of the Program in Physiological Optics and Vision Sciences, and the core director along with the three module directors will be responsible for the administration of the Center's activities.